


Paradox

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Engaged Maleo, F/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Parallel Universes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are an infinite number of alternate versions of of our universe. All that's needed to access one is to create a stream of energy strong enough to tear through the space time continuum and create that hole. The gateway to the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little experiment I'm trying out... Tell me if you like it! Ignore the crappy title... It's temporary. (also unedited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo wakes up one morning to everything he's ever wanted.

* * *

  Theo'seyes fluttered open slowly. The last thing he remembered was being dragged away by his sister. He had no idea where she had taken him but he felt oddly comfortable. The bed was soft and the only source of agitation came from the harsh stream of sunlight hitting his face and bare chest. He scanned the large room for any traces of familiarity but he found none.

_Where the hell was he?_

He caught the scent of bacon and pancakes their collective aroma masking the scent of something else; something earthy and fresh- _pine_? Or was it wet earth and dried leaves? All of the above? He had no idea but he was about to find out. He slipped out quietly and followed the scents but before he even stepped into the kitchen someone spoke up.

"Babe, how many times have I told you that if you're gonna try to sneak up on me you're gonna have to do a lot better?"

_Babe?_

He knew that voice- but it couldn't be. Not her. Not here. Where was here anyway?

"Hey, are you okay?" Malia asked walking out and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Uh yea- I'm fine. Are you cooking?"

"Yea, I am."

"Why?" "I know it's a little strange but I wanted to repay you."

"Repay me?"

"Yea. I mean I've been a total bridezilla lately and you've been an incredibly sweet fiance through it all."

"Fiance?"

"God- how much wolfsbane did you drink last night?"

_"Wolfsbane?"_

"That's it. I'm chewing Stiles out." "Why are you chewing Stiles out?"

"Because if you're this loopy you could have been seriously hurt. I mean alpha or not- you're not indestructible."

"Alpha?"

Malia looked at him quizzically before letting out a sigh.

"Why don't you go lie down? We can have our breakfast in bed."

"Yea, sure," Theo said allowing Malia to press a kiss to his cheek.

Theo rushed to the bedroom and flashed his eyes at the mirror; much to his surprise- _and delight_ \- they were no longer their usual glowing amber but now, a bright blazing red.

"Why are you still standing?" Malia asked walking into the bedroom carrying a tray of breakfast.

She was wearing a large t-shirt- his- and her chocolate brown hair tumbled down her back in waves. It was different from the bob he was used to seeing and he liked this just as much.

"I was just uh-"

"You're so weird," she scoffed placing the tray on the empty nightstand and pushing him onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously as she climbed on top of him.

"What does it look like?" she asked placing small kisses to his neck.

"What about breakfast?"

"It can wait."

"No, you'll need your energy."

"Are you sure you're not the one that's gonna need the energy?"

Theo chuckled and flipped them so she was pinned beneath him then he held her hands above her head.

"I love it when you dominate me," Malia breathed huskily.

Now he knew something was wrong. Malia Tate would never let him dominate her let alone agree to marry him. What the hell was going on? He was barely 18- why would he be getting married.

"Babe-" he asked nervously. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Malia asked sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When did we start dating?"

"I don't know, maybe it was like a month after you and Stiles invaded my den. _Are you sure you're okay?_ "

"I'm sure, but are you? I mean- don't you hate me?"

"Only when I'm on my period but I hate everyone then so I'm not sure what you mean."

"I shot you didn't I?"

"Yea. You did I'm still mad at you for that. Sure it was just a shirt but it was my favourite and you ruined it."

"You're mad because I ruined your shirt?"

"And the walls. We had to repaint the living room remember?"

_"Repaint the living room?"_

"Well I wasn't gonna allow paint splatters to decorate the walls."

"What?"

 _"Two months ago,_ you and Stiles thought it'd be fun to ambush my wedding planning."

"I can't remember any of that."

"Don't worry baby. Memory loss is apparently a side effect," she said kissing him softly.

He couldn't believe he was kissing her. He'd wanted this for the longest time. He'd wanted her for the longest time but he also wanted answers.

"Wait- when did I become an alpha?"

"Theo," Malia scoffed causing him to turn his attention to her.

"Wha- oh wow," he sighed scanning his eyes over her naked form.

_He decided that answers could wait._

* * *

 

Theo conceded that morning sex with Malia Tate was the greatest thing in world and lukewarm pancakes with hot orange juice were incredible when you were being fed by Malia Tate. Basically- every aspect of domestic life was better once Malia Tate was involved.

"Finish your breakfast I'm gonna take a shower," Malia smiled slipping from his embrace.

"Sure you don't want me to join?" Theo asked from the bed.

"No. I need to get ready because my dad's coming over."

"Henry?"

"No- _Peter._ What is with you today?"

"Where's Henry?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he stuck me in Eichen House seven years ago."

"When did I become an alpha? Who did I kill?"

"You didn't kill anyone. You're a true alpha. I swear- it's like you love hearing me say it," she scoffed walking into the bathroom.

Theo had no idea what the hell was happening but he was pretty sure that he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were the captain of the Lacrosse team. Everyone wanted to be your friend. Lydia even made out with you in Coach's office."
> 
> "Lydia?"
> 
> "Yea, it was before me. Way before me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh- it's short af. But I decided it'd be best to just get it posted instead of adding more.

* * *

Theo made sure to grab as many photo albums as he could while Malia was in the shower, luckily she was old-fashioned like that. He admired how neatly and intricately everything was set out. It even had an index for crying out loud.

They were Halloween fanatics, it appeared. They wore matching costumes from the year they got together, straight up to last year. They went as pretty much every sexy couple's costume and matched as Superman and Wonder Woman when the pack dressed as the Justice League.

"Oh God. No. Make it stop," Malia groaned as she walked out towel drying her hair wearing nothing but her robe.

"Why? You look hot here."

"Yea but oh my God it was horrible. Thank God that it was last year and I never have to go through that awful experience again."

"But you love Halloween," Theo grinned pulling her onto his lap and kissing her neck.

"I do but uhm- we're going as Joker and Harley next year."

"So I'll get to see you in those tiny shorts?"

"Nope. I'm gonna go with the jester suit."

"Hmm, your ass is gonna look great either way."

"It's a plan then," she said turning the page.

"Hey- we were Prom King and Queen?" Theo grinned looking down at the picture of them on stage.

Malia was in a gorgeous baby pink _**[gown](https://www.google.com.jm/search?q=baby+pink+prom+dresses&client=tablet-android-acer&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj11p3d1IDPAhXJGR4KHRJPD6EQ_AUIBygB&biw=600&bih=1024#tbm=isch&q=rachel%27s+prom+dress+glee&imgrc=6QCxRnhNUopzgM%3A)**_  with a quirky _**[corsage](https://www.google.com.jm/search?q=baby+pink+prom+dresses&client=tablet-android-acer&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj11p3d1IDPAhXJGR4KHRJPD6EQ_AUIBygB&biw=600&bih=1024#tbm=isch&q=pinecone+corsage+for+prom&imgrc=mKWX2kOFUf8cBM%3A)**_ that looked like it was made from pine cones.

"Yea- I mean you were the captain of the Lacrosse team. Everyone wanted to be your friend. Lydia even made out with you in Coach's office."

"Lydia?"

"Yea, it was before me. _Way_ before me."

"Oh- where is she now?"

"Oh she's- _oh my God._ That pinecone corsage you gave me."

"What about it?"

"I still have it," she smiled fondly. "I'm thinking of wearing it on our wedding day."

"Yea?"

"Yea," Malia said kissing him softly.

Theo smirked against her lips and pulled her to straddle him as he deepened the kiss.

"Baby- my dad's gonna be here soon," Malia chuckled against his lips trying to break free.

"I know- but we're engaged. He should expect this."

"As hot as he knows we are for each other, he thinks he's too young to be a grandfather," Malia spoke against his lips.

"All the better to keep up with them. Our kids are going to be a menace to society."

"Take that back," she gasped, trying not to giggle.

" _Make me_ ," he challenged gripping her ass.

"Okay," she smirked, teasingly sliding the sleeve of her robe down.

"Come on baby, you can do better than that," Theo smirked inching his hand further up her leg, under her robe.

"So can you," she replied biting her lip.

"Okay," Theo said using his thumb to brush her clit.

"Hmm," she moaned softly. "More."

"What's the magic word?" He teased.

" _Please_?"

Theo simply smirked in response and slipped two fingers inside of her allowing her to go completely lax against him.

 "What about your dad baby?" Theo teased.

"Shh, just hurry," Malia moaned grinding against his hand and raking her nails down his bare chest.

"Kiss me," he smirked.

"Okay," she smiled biting her lip before leaning over and kissing him, in the process giving him better access to her  g-spot.

She moaned against his lips as she began convulsing. She was so close and just as she was about to come the front door was opened and a sound of disdain was uttered.

"Gee I know I ambushed you in the woods and gave your pathetic ass a werewolf bite but it worked out for you in the end. Must you punish me by defiling my only daughter in my presence?"

"Dad!" Malia gasped covering herself. "Don't you ever knock? How'd you even get in?"

"The front door was unlocked," Peter shrugged. "Now go get dressed we're going to be late for lunch."

"Sorry, give me like twenty minutes."

"Make it thirty, that hair is going to take some work. Hale genes or not."


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo flew up abruptly, cold sweat coating his forehead and chest. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get a little dark. You guys know me. It's never all fluff okay. Lemme know what you think!

* * *

Theo was in the kitchen making himself a snack when he heard the front door slam angrily.

"So how was lunch?" he asked as Malia walked into the kitchen.

"Awful," she groaned taking a bite of a strip of bacon he was going to add to his sandwich.

"Why"

"Where do I begin?" Malia scoffed.

* * *

"And can you believe that they're dating? He invited me out to announce it Like yea- sure you knew each other before me but it's still awkward as hell you know. You're my dad and you're my bestfriend. You don't get to date. That's just weird. Like I'm gonna have to call you mom now? It's delusional! And not to mention the age gap! Like he's old enough to be her dad. Oh yea- did you miss the part where he's my dad? And they were dating for a while. In secret. No one dates in secret unless they're fucking. My dad and my bestfriend were fucking."

"So Peter and Lydia?"

"I know. It's disgusting. Not to mention rude as fuck. Like did they even consider my feelings?"

"You can't help who you love baby, I mean- you love me after all the shit I've done," Theo shrugged.

"Please," Malia scoffed. "You're a true alpha. You're a great person, temper and all. I'm sorry for unloading on you," she smiled kissing his lips.

"My future wife is free to unload on me anytime she wants," Theo smiled fondly at Malia.

"Uhm..."

"What is it?" He asked taking in the confused furrow of her brows.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Well you're normally busy with work and all. You know, it's a lot more work since making partner and all."

I'm never too busy for you," Theo smiled.

"Does that mean that we can finally take that week off and take a trip? I feel like I barely see you anymore."

This was all news to him, if he was dating Malia he'd want to see her every second of every day

"Anything for you," he smiled brightly.

"Great, I'll start dinner so you can eat it while I'm working."

"I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight," Theo pouted.

"Can you wait until nine? The network called me to come in because there's this huge story and they can't count on my replacement not to botch it."

"For you- I'd wait centuries," Theo grinned.

You're trying to get laid aren't you?" Malia smirked.

"Is it working?" Theo asked with a smirk.

"Oh definitely."

* * *

"That was even better than this morning," Malia panted as she rolled off of Theo.

"Well I had my energy up and I tend to work better with the right motivation and a great view," Theo chuckled placing a kiss to Malia's shoulder.

"So in other words you want me on top all the time?" Malia asked with a raised brow.

"I want _you_ all the time. On _top,_ _bent_ _over,_ _on_ _the_ _couch,_ _the_ _floor-_ _my_ _face-_ you name it."

"Charming," Malia chuckled.

"Do you have to go?" Theo asked with a sigh.

"The news needs an anchor."

"I need my woman," Theo grinned grabbing her waist and pinning her beneath him.

"You'll have her- _later,"_ Malia chuckled flipping them and pinning his hands above his head.

"She looks especially delicious right now," Theo spoke huskily. This time holding her in place beneath him.

"Theo-"

"Shh," he smirked kissing down her stomach.

"I really like being prepared. I should be there so I'm thoroughly aware of- _oh."_

"You've got an assistant right?" Theo asked parting Malia's pussy and placing a kiss to her clit.

"Yea," she nodded.

"Let her brief you on the drive over and let me thoroughly ravish you with my tongue." He smirked boldly.

* * *

Theo watched Malia reporting and was overcome with an incredible sense of pride. His wife was a news anchor and she looked incredibly beautiful doing what she was doing. He wasn't even focused on the news, just her face and the sound of her voice. He was in love with this woman. He let out a groan as he heard his phone go off, interrupting Malia's voice.

"What Stiles?" Theo groaned.

"Oh sorry. You and Malia have a fight again?"

"Fight? Again?" Theo asked, confused.

"About the wedding or whatever." "No of course not," Theo scoffed. "I'm just trying to watch my wife on tv and you're interrupting that."

"Wife huh. Never thought I'd see the day," Stiles chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Theo scoffed.

"Well you're not exactly ready to settle down are you?"

"I'm engaged."

"You weren't last night," Stiles chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" "Hot blonde.... In the club bathroom last night? You seriously don't remember? You were so smug about it."

"I- I cheated on Malia?" he asked, horrified.

"It's not like it's the first or even the fifth time," Stiles scoffed, amused.

"You let me do that?"

"You're your own man. I only keep your secrets."

"I- I gotta go," Theo sighed running his hand through his hair.

* * *

Theo sat outside the news station headquarters in his car, his head reeling. He'd taken Malia to work and he was picking her up for their dinner date. He couldn't believe he'd cheated on her. He needed to tell her and ask for forgiveness. He was many things- but unfaithful wasn't one of them. Someone tapped on the glass, bringing his attention back to the world around him.

Looking up he locked eyes with Malia, she looked gorgeous in a formfitting magenta dress with a neckline a little too low for the news.

"You look gorgeous." he smiled as she slid into the car.

"Why thank you," she grinned. "I can't wear it on air so I thought I'd give my man a treat."

"You're too good for me," Theo scoffed.

"Well, that's a bit debatable," Malia teased.

"No. It isn't," Theo sighed solemnly, turning to Malia.

"What's going on?" Malia asked, a confused expression marring her features.

"I did something," Theo sighed.

"Okay.... What?"

"Last night I-"

"I know." Malia scoffed.

"No, you don't. I-"

"Fucked someone else? Yea, you told me," she scoffed bitterly.

"I what?"

"You weren't exactly shy about it. But I don't want to talk about it right now. We did enough fighting last night and I made it up to you twice today and I plan to do it one more time later. Let's just go for dinner okay?"

"Yea... Sure," Theo spoke turning on the car.

* * *

_He walked into the house, tipsy and buzzing from the after effects of both the wolfsbane in his system and the sex he'd just had._

_Malia was on the couch waiting up for him and he rolled his eyes at the sight of her._

_"Hey, you're home," she smiled brightly._

_"Yea, whatever," he scoffed walking over to the kitchen._

_"I didn't know you were working late...." she spoke following him into the kitchen._

_"I wasn't."_

_"Oh...." Malia scoffed quietly, noticing the clothes he was wearing. "I brought home dinner. I didn't know you were going out."_

_"Malia," he sighed turning to face her. "I'm pretty tired right now. Just go to bed."_

_"_ _Oh I bet you're tired," she scoffed bitterly, catching a whiff of him._

_He'd stunk of sex and a woman's perfume._

_"What exactly are you saying?"_

_"Just be honest with me," she scoffed._

_"_ _Ask me a question then."_

_"Did you cheat on me?" Malia asked, her eyes welling up already. "_

_Yep," Theo replied, nonchalantly popping the p._

_A chuckle left his lips at the look on Malia's face, he was amused. "You wanted honesty didn't you sweetheart? Well there it is- I fucked someone else. And it was great."_

_"_ _Okay." she nodded turning away from him._

_"It was great because I didn't need to hear her whining about some stupid fucking wedding all the time."_

_"You're drunk and looking for a fight. I'm not going to give you one," Malia spoke, beginning to walk away._

_"I liked fucking her more than I do you."_

_That statement of course, had her stop dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me," he grinned smugly._

_"Well you can go fuck her again."_

_"I intend to. God knows sex with you is way more trouble than it's worth." "_

_I'm not asking you to fuck me!" Malia yelled turning to face him. "_

_You sure as hell don't mind when I do," he scoffed._

_"Last I checked you weren't complaining."_

_"_ _Don't get me wrong," he scoffed. "I love sex with you- on the odd occasions you manage to shut the fuck up for five minutes. Like you'd think the pleasure I get from blowjobs is from the act. But no- it's the peace that comes from not hearing your voice."_

_Malia's hand flew up and smacked Theo square across the face which led to him being extremely pissed and flashing his red eyes at her. "_

_Did you just slap me?" he asked darkly._

_"I'll do it again," she spoke shakily, her resolve fading._

_"_ _No you won't because you know you'll lose this pretty little hand of yours," he grinned darkly squeezing her wrist and holding her hand before her face._

_"You're hurting me," she bit out._

_"_ _Yea well that slap hurt a lot too," he scoffed tightening his grip until Malia let out a squeak of pain and he heard her bones crack beneath his hand._

Theo flew up abruptly, cold sweat coating his forehead and chest. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen.

He couldn't believe that was happening. That he would do that- at least to Malia. He'd slapped Lydia once; which given the circumstances may have been worse than shooting Malia. What was he even doing here? He had no idea what was going on. Tara had dragged him here and he didn't question it. How could he have? He had everything he could have ever wanted. Now- he just wanted to know everything that had brought him to this point.


End file.
